Debajo de la piel
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Porque en su interior está lleno de semillas de él. Esas, que pueden querer morir, si él no vuelve hasta sus brazos y las germina de amor.


∞ **Título**: "Debajo de la piel"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII_**_._**

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Rating**T

∞ **Pareja**: Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood

∞ **N/A**Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare. Esta historia participa en el reto temático de Septiembre _"Alec&Magnus"_ del foro de Cazadores de Sombras.

∞ **Resumen: **Porque en su interior está lleno de semillas de él. Esas, que pueden querer morir, si él no vuelve hasta sus brazos y las germina de amor.

∞ **Advertencias: **Mención de asesinatos, y filias.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Capítulo único.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

—Esto tiene que terminar.

Jace cubre con la manta y hasta la cintura el cuerpo de un niño que no rebasa los diez años de edad. Tiene marcas de quemaduras en los brazos y rastros de lágrimas secas en las mejillas inflamadas.

Isabelle y Clary mueven los brazos para ahuyentar a los cuervos, que el estar cerca de la salida sur de Bronx, atrae. Los negros pájaros graznan batiendo sus alas con violencia y dando picotazos cubiertos de sangre coagulada. No se alejan más de un par de metros del cuerpo, rodeando, esquivando y colándose por entre los espacios libres que deja la baja estatura de la pelirroja. Su objetivo es ir a por el ojo restante del cadáver, ése que está a punto de salirse de su cuenca.

El látigo da un chasquido junto con el chillido de un cuervo. Isabelle se ha cansado de esos animales carroñeros.

—Izzy, solo aléjales.

Isabelle no evita dedicarle un vistazo ofuscado a Alec, bajando el látigo y evitando por todo los medios que su mirada resbale sobre la del niño que yace al lado de su hermano.

Alec agarra la manta para terminar de cubrir la cabeza del niño. Hay un muy tétrico parecido entre él y Max; las enormes gafas torcidas sobre el puente de la nariz no hacen más que resaltar ese aire de inocencia intelectual que el pequeño tenía. El cabello oscuro revuelto y el rígido gesto de miedo e impotencia enmarcado sobre las facciones... esa semejanza parece un pensamiento colectivo que nadie dice en voz alta, pero que satura el ambiente, provocando que Jace golpee a puño cerrado el suelo bajo sus pies.

Esa es la tercera víctima de la semana y ya no hay seguridad de que eso sea obra de un demonio.

—Le faltan los pulmones y la córnea izquierda. Así se completa el par del último niño. —Jace tiene el cuerpo entumecido y la mandíbula apretada. Lleno de impotencia y mórbido de rabia, su humor transmuta del siempre furor de cazador a pura y vil ironía—. ¿Tú crees que tenemos un doctor con complejo de Frankenstein?

Alec frunce el ceño ante la voz cargada de sorna de su parabatai. Le mira por un momento; puede entender cómo se siente, como es todos se sienten. Porque de nuevo han llegado demasiado tarde para recoger los restos de un ataque, y no para salvar la vida de alguien. La voz de Simon rompe ese intercambio de miradas, ojos que se comunican en silencio sin necesidad de articular palabra. Los azules ojos de Alexander apaciguan la tormenta que al rubio se le desborda con demasiada facilidad.

Simon ha encontrado de nuevo una flor cerca del comienzo del camino. Como un regalo con lazos de color. La primera vez que hallaron un presente de ese calibre, la flor estaba depositada entre los infantiles dedos pálidos, y era una siringa púrpura. La segunda vez la ofrenda estaba tirada a un par de metros del difunto niño, que carecía de ambos brazos, y era una simple y casi marchita azucena. En esta ocasión el pequeño de lentes trae una Camelia blanca que Isabelle deposita dentro de una bolsa de plástico con sellado.

—Amor puro —murmura Isabelle, con las manos en las caderas y sosteniendo en alto la bolsa. Hay una mueca de incredulidad y un no me jodas en la punta de su lengua que no alcanza a salir de sus labios ante la risotada de Jace. Una risa amarga, oscura, pesada.

Clary entrelaza su mano con la de él, dándole fuerza, la misma que le hace tanta falta al rubio. Jace ha temido llegar y encontrarse con otro cuerpo, con otra flor, con enfrentarse así mismo por llegar tarde. Alec posa una mano sobre su hombro y permanecen ahí, aguardando la llegada de la policía, esperando a que vengan a recoger a ése niño de la vida escindida, a ése crío con el futuro truncado. Esperando para cerciorarse de que él pueda volver a casa.

…

…

…

La tienda rebosa de enormes caléndulas en botes con agua perfumada. Hay una hilera de rosales y muchas margaritas apiladas entre claveles y lirios. El perfume de la tienda atesta toda la estancia, con sus colores cálidos de ladrillos sin cemento y verde pasto. A un lado de la florería se yergue un café Starbucks y, más allá de éste, se atisba una tienda pequeña con pinta de chalet que vende comida italiana.

Magnus sale con bolsas de papel cargadas de baguettes y pasta. Entra por un par de cafés y una bolsa de granos colombianos. Tiene los auriculares puestos, con Frank Sinatra cantando Fly me to the Moon. Ha sido un buen día, empezando por el beso mañanero de Alexander, ese con sabor a cereales con leche y miel.

Se relame los labios, y da un suspiro anhelante, quiere otro beso de su novio en ese momento. Su nefilim se fue demasiado temprano al instituto, y después le tocaba ronda con su parabatai. A veces el brujo se siente como esposa abnegada, dejando ir a su marido al trabajo y quedándose sola en casa.

Sacude la cabeza mientras ríe para sí. Si Alexander sospechara de la clase de ocurrencias que le vienen a la cabeza seguramente le reñiría, porque él y su orgullo masculino se sentirían heridos. Sinatra le susurra que tome su mano y cariño, por favor bésame. Magnus no alcanza a oír la advertencia del chico de cabellos pelirrojos sobre el flujo del agua que ha tirado al desbordársele la pequeña manguera con la que rocía las flores de afuera.

Siente las gotas de agua caer en su cabeza y resbalar por su rostro. Su costado izquierdo ha quedado empapado. Magnus se detiene en seco; tiene el cabello goteando y la purpurina manchándole las mejillas. Se quita los auriculares y gira hacia el culpable, que solo atina a retorcer azorado, mientras las mejillas se le sonrojan y comienza a deshacerse en disculpas. El moreno respira profundamente. Revisa el estado de su compra, inspeccionando si las bolsas siguen intactas. Luego extrae un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro.

—De verdad, lo lamento tanto. —El chico, que viste botas de plástico y un mandil con bolsillos de color azul, se inclina haciendo una reverencia, un poco agitado y muy avergonzado. Magnus recae en algo curioso que sobresale de su cabello—. Si quiere, puede entrar a la florería, hay toallas en el baño, y... ¡oh, cuánto lo lamento! —Su voz se quiebra un poco al final. Con las manos apretadas a la altura del pecho, se muestra indeciso, inseguro de si acercarse o no.

—¿Eres parte Hada?

El chico da un respingo, fijándose por primera vez en los ojos ambarinos de gato de Magnus. Asiente muy despacio, y su rostro abandona todo el color, tornándose pálido. Da un paso hacia atrás, con una mueca asustada. Todo su cuerpo se ha puesto rígido, sus piernas están listas para correr. Magnus siente un pinchazo de culpa. La situación de esa especie es demasiado desfavorecedora en estos últimos tiempos. Las hadas son más unos refugiados a los que se les ha permitido sobrevivir que una raza de seres de aspecto angelical a los que se les atribuye un interior demoníaco.

El pelirrojo, sin embargo, también contiene sangre mundana corriendo por sus venas. Su personalidad tímida y asustadiza lo delata, sus puntiagudas orejas sobresalen de las rojas hebras de su cabello junto a sus ojos grises y mejillas pecosas.

—Soy un brujo. No te haré nada.

—Lo sé, eres Magnus Bane. Tú fuiste el único que trató de ayudarnos. O eso dice mi madre —susurra, con un poco de titubeo en la voz, tratando de girarse hacia el alto hombre, con más seguridad de la demostrada hasta entonces y dejando a un lado el temblor de sus extremidades—. Soy Neo. —Extiende una mano al frente. Magnus la estrecha, más para que el chico recupere la calma y el miedo se le diluya un poco que por verdadera educación—. Deberías entrar a secarte —le invita, con el brazo apuntando hacia la puerta de la florería.

Magnus asiente y camina hacia la tienda hasta traspasar su entrada; quiere deshacerse de la humedad que le pega la tela de la camiseta al cuerpo, pero no con toallas sino con un hechizo de secado rápido, algo que no es para ir haciéndolo en medio de una calle llena de mundanos. La campanita de la puerta color rojo suena al flanquear el umbral del establecimiento. Al instante, el aroma de todas las flores que ocupan los estantes, los jarros y las cristaleras de la estancia se filtra en las fosas nasales del brujo. El lugar tiene colores pasteles, lazos, peluches y una vasta variedad de plantas. Magnus presencia cómo obeliscos chinos y brotes de Sakura coexisten en el mismo espacio. Y eso le parece algo mágico.

Deposita las bolsas de su comida sobre la barra que se extiende a un lado de la máquina registradora. Neo corre al baño por las toallas. Magnus chasquea sus dedos, sintiendo un viento cálido recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Sacude también la cabeza para que el agua ahí acumulada se desprenda de hasta el último de sus cabellos. Redibuja con el índice una invisible raya delineadora en los ojos para corregirse el maquillaje y después repite el gesto, esta vez para limpiarse las mejillas.

Para cuando el chico sale del baño con las afelpadas toallas, Magnus está como si nunca se hubiera empapado de agua, incluida una camisa distinta y el cabello cayéndole por el lateral derecho del rostro. Está inclinado sobre unos botones de lirios amarillos, rozando el tallo con sus largos dedos, acariciando los pétalos aún cerrados y sonriendo con galantería. Neo aprieta las toallas contra su pecho observándolo atentamente.

Ha escuchado muchas historias sobre el gran brujo de Brooklyn, sobre su participación en la guerra y su vida amorosa con un cazador de sombras, el mismo que asesinó a Melior, el mismo que viajó hasta el reino de las hadas y descendió desde allí a los confines del mismísimo infierno. El que luchó contra Sebastian y ayudó a salvaguardar al mundo entero. Un héroe de guerra.

—¿Me darías una docena?

Neo parpadea ante la voz de Magnus, sacudiéndose los pensamientos y saliendo de su ensimismamiento. El brujo le sonríe, señalando los lirios; vuelve a tener las bolsas de la compra enredadas en su brazo. El pelirrojo asiente automáticamente. Corre en busca de las tijeras de jardinería para cortar las flores a la altura de los tallos. Escoge las más bonitas, esas que están a punto de florecer. Toma papel celofán y muchas ramitas de tréboles blancos.

Las envuelve todas con papel rojo y las rocía con un poco de agua mezclada para que se conserven frescas. Magnus camina alrededor de la tienda, examinando el resto de flores. Cuando completa su escrutinio y regresa a la mesita donde le aguarda el ramillete recién hecho, agarra el ramo con sumo cuidado, casi con reverencia. Neo no puede evitar sonreír ante ello.

Magnus paga (más de lo que cuestan los lirios), y se dispone a irse. Mira la hora en su reloj y, despidiéndose con la mano en alto del pelirrojo -que se disculpa por una última vez, a lo que él responde con un gesto que le resta importancia al suceso-, apresura el paso y se va.

El sonido de la campana es lo único que queda del brujo. Eso y su perfume de sándalo saturándole el cerebro a Neo.

…

…

…

Para la segunda semana, la noticia ya es conocida por todo el submundo. Niños mundanos encontrados en parques, en calles, en callejones, en jardines. Es una horda de asesinatos que tiene vuelto locos a los noticieros. La policía ha sido intervenida por las secciones especiales de la seguridad federal. Es casi ridículo el número de muertos, y el parecido entre todos ellos: cabellos oscuros; gafas; estatura por debajo del promedio. Buenas notas, callados, hijos ejemplares, buenos amigos. Ninguno rebasa los diez años, los habrían cumplido dentro de un periodo de seis meses como mucho. Todos de diferentes partes de Nueva York, de diversas clases sociales. Todos con una flor acompañando su cadáver.

Maryse camina en círculos por el pasillo. Se ha convocado una reunión de emergencia para los representantes de cada sección del submundo dentro de los límites del instituto. Maia y Luke han sido los primeros en llegar, seguidos momentos después por Lily, con sus cabellos recién cortados y con sus altos tacones, representando a los vampiros.

Magnus, que ya se encontraba ahí, yace sentado en una banca de piedra, con la cadera pegada a la cintura de Alec, en un silencio ansioso. El brujo ha presenciado en primera fila cómo la impotencia y el desasosiego ha ido tensando el cuerpo de su novio. Regresando cada día, de noche, de madrugada, a media tarde, con la derrota pintada en la cara. No han podido salvar a ninguno de los niños.

Al llegar ese día a su casa, cuando aún no sabía nada acerca de "El Jardinero de Bronx", con el ramo de lirios amarillos que él mismo se encargó de hacer desaparecer después, encontró a Alec tirado en el suelo de la sala, con el brazo doblado sobre el rostro y a punto de romper a llorar. Afligido por lo poco, más bien nada, que podía hacer para estar ahí cuando uno de esos niños lo necesitara. Pensando en lo aterrado que debía de estar el crío, con la vida escapándosele a pedazos y con sus propios gritos, su miedo y con el rostro del tipo que le haría dormir para siempre como única y última compañía.

Aquel día Alexander se abrazó a él, le aferró de la espalda y susurró como quien cuenta una historia de suspense todo lo que había pasado, lo que temía que ocurriese, y esa frágil esperanza por poder hacer algo más que una pobre imitación de forense, incluyendo también las teorías, los cuerpos consumidos y el repicar de sirenas de la ambulancia llegando al sitio del crimen.

Mientras escuchaba al nefilim desahogarse y hablar, Magnus se tomó personal la misión de detener al "Jardinero de Bronx", el mismo que iba segando vidas como flores del campo. Las lágrimas de Alexander le empaparon el hombro, más de una vez aquel día.

El ruido de una larga mesa siendo colocada en una pared lateral que esconde prisiones y cadenas escondidas tras largos cortinajes, unido al ruido de sillas antiguas siendo arrastradas por el suelo tras ser sacadas del almacenaje, Le saca momentáneamente de sus cavilaciones. La imagen de Robert sentado en la cabecera, rigiendo como Inquisidor al presidir la mesa, relega de su atención el deseo de arrancarle la piel y cortarle la cabeza al bastardo autor de todos esos crímenes.

La primera en hablar es Lily. Su sonrisa siempre coqueta luce esta vez algo alicaída. Los movimientos de las manos parecen pesados cuando gesticula; siente que le cuesta estar ahí, a juzgar por la rigidez y la alerta que tensa su cuerpo. Porque ese es el lugar donde Camille permaneció encerrada en su reclusión por La Clave meses atrás; de hecho el olor de su perfume aún impregna los barrotes que la mantuvieron cautiva. Lily respira profundamente, más por costumbre que por necesidad; alza sus ojos con espesas pestañas y sombras oscuras, recompone el gesto sereno y contesta a las preguntas de Robert que piden nueva información.

—Las flores deben tener un orden. Si es un mensaje lo que pretende enviar, la Siringa púrpura no habría sido la primera de la lista. Ella denota más una declaración de emociones del primer amor que un acercamiento prematuro ante un objeto de devoción. —Recarga ambos brazos sobre la mesa, para entrelazar las manos y reposar la barbilla sobre ellas—. Decidamos empezar por la peonía. Esa flor significa saludos, un encuentro entre desconocidos, un intercambio formal de palabras.

—¿De qué color era la peonía? —Magnus, que ha estado observando durante todo ese tiempo como los casos se acumulan y como las flores desfilan, se ha mantenido al margen. De tanto esperar la reacción de los cazadores de sombras para esa reunión, los nefilim han estado desdeñando detalles importantes. Eso ya ha ocurrido más de una vez, y nunca ha sido preludio de un buen resultado. Lily pestañea antes de contestarle.

—Amarillo.

—Amor platónico. —Magnus se lleva una mano al mentón, tratando de recordar todo lo que puede significar ese color para esa flor.

—Celos e infidelidad. —Las miradas se centran en Alec, que ha expuesto sin querer en voz alta sus pensamientos. Jace, situado en la otra esquina del santuario, murmura un Sabelotodo, con una sonrisa burlona que hace que las mejillas del mayor se acaloren. El brujo le aprieta la mano bajo la mesa. Alexander observa sus urbes ámbar y continúa con lo que ha estado especulando desde que vio por primera vez esa camelia blanca—. Yo también pensé en un primer momento que se trataba de un lenguaje. Pero no es así. —Robert le incita a continuar, interesado en la teoría de su primogénito—. No son solo las flores o los colores. Es la parte del cuerpo que falta. El brazo, los ojos, las piernas, los pulmones, el corazón. Eso es una declaración literal. No hay doble sentido. Al primer niño le faltaba la lengua, las orejas y los ojos. Lo que quiere decir que él tuvo contacto con alguien que no debía; él miró, escuchó y habló con su atacante. Y éste debió sentirse especial cuando para el niño no lo era, así que el chico se comportó de la misma forma con otras personas. Ante eso, el agresor debió sentirse traicionado.

Es el silbido de Jace lo que rompe el silencio de todos, quienes procesan con cuidado las palabras de Alec, quizás algo mas asustados por la alta posibilidad de que la persona que sea que ataque a los niños no sea tan solo un acechador con complejos sicóticos. Éste también tiene un primer contacto con ellos. Así que alguien debe haber visto algo si el delincuente en cuestión fue un desconocido o si el comportamiento del niño indicó algo anormal.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Maryse, que siente un orgullo tal que hasta le hincha el pecho, quiere entender un poco la lógica de su hijo, que ha dicho todo con tanta convicción que le ha convencido de inmediato. Y no sólo a ella, sino también al resto de personas que se sientan entorno a la mesa.

—Por Magnus y Camille. —El aludido observa a su novio, su sonrisa nostálgica y la chispa de una culpa pasada brillando en sus pupilas—. Ella me dijo que solías darle flores. —Su voz desciende de volumen, casi avergonzada, ante la confesión. Su mirada revolotea por un punto indeterminado de las manos que se revuelven nerviosas sobre su regazo—. Ella dijo que le dabas un ramo diferente, de acuerdo al sentimiento que profesabas por ella. No sólo le dabas sus favoritas. Cada día era como una declaración incomparable. Dijo que las flores van de acuerdo a lo que la persona a la que se las regalas te hace sentir, a lo que ella representa para ti. No a tus gustos o a los suyos.

Magnus le mira con sus ojos de gato. Alec siente cada par de ojos de quienes están presentes en el santuario clavarse indistintamente sobre él. Simon e Isabelle, asidos de las manos, destilan nostalgia. Jace ha dado un par de pasos al frente mientras Alec hablaba, sintiendo esa ráfaga de protección que solo su parabatai despierta en su corazón, aludiendo a una época en la que el miedo le superó, cuando lo perdió todo.

Jace mira al Alec que se negaba a comer, al chico con el corazón destrozado que dormía por un par de horas; al que vivía con el teléfono en la mano, y podía pasarse un día entero tecleando y borrando mensajes que jamás llegó a reunir el suficiente valor para enviar.

—El último niño —Alec titubea un poco al hablar, manteniendo la espalda rígida contra la silla y mirando concentrado en un punto inconcreto en dirección a su rubio hermano—, tenía una flor de ciruelo. Y solo le faltaba el dedo meñique. Eso quiere decir que él no mantuvo la promesa hecha al Jardinero del Bronx. Trate de averiguar qué fue lo último que hizo. —Respira muy profundo cerrando los ojos por un momento y mirando ahora a su padre—. Creo que fue él mismo quien compró las flores. El recibo de éstas junto al de las demás flores, todas las que hemos recopilado con diferentes fechas, se encontraban dentro de su garganta. Le encontramos con la boca abierta y con los papeles clavados en el interior de la cavidad mediante alfileres. Mil alfileres, para ser exactos.

—Espera, espera un momento. —Maia, algo aturdida, sacude la cabeza, inclinándose en el borde de la mesa y proyectando su cuerpo hacia Alec—. ¿Estás tratando de decir que él es una pista, y no tanto las flores?

—Lo que trato de decir —vocaliza despacio, con el ceño levemente fruncido—, es que el agresor es la última pieza de este rompecabezas. Ése niño no tenía diez años, como cabría suponer. Era adoptado y los registros de su acta de nacimiento no coincidían con la fecha de su cumpleaños. Tenía once años cuando falleció, y eso el Jardinero lo sabía, y le dio igual. Está listo para escalar, ya no irá por niños. A partir de ahora buscará la confianza de la madurez. Ha dejado de amar la inocencia. Quiere seguridad. Y ya ha empezado a ir en busca de ella.

…

…

…

Neo tiene un pedido enorme de rosas amarillas para un cliente que le ha pagado por adelantado. Con un nombre que él bien sabe que es falso y un extraño colgante vibrándole sobre el pecho cada vez que se acercaba a las flores de los maceteros, como un buscador metálico que va por el tesoro y no por los desechos de fiero viejo. Había sólo dos docenas de rosas apenas florecidas con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana anterior. Aun así, al cliente del falso nombre no le parecieron suficientes. Él quería doscientas, nada menos; sueltas, sin arreglo ni agrupadas en ramos. Solo flores con sus tallos y con sus hojas, todas dentro de un cartón sellado y con dirección a su apartamento. Neo cuelga el teléfono a su proveedor de la costa oeste, tras confirmarle que las flores le han llegado en buenas condiciones, mientras siente una inquietud casi paranoica.

Todas las florerías han sido investigadas durante los últimos días para tratar de dar con el paradero o la identidad del asesino serial que tiene aterrorizada a la población, con sus niños de lentes y cabellos oscuros refugiados en sus casas hasta nuevo aviso, esa alerta roja que no distingue clases sociales ni kilometraje de distancia.

Su tienda ha sido revisada, igual que la lista de los clientes habituales y todos los que hayan comprado alguna vez una flor que coincida en estilo, familia y modelo con alguna de las flores encontradas junto a los cadáveres. Neo siente terror y una extraña culpa al pensar que puede ser vendedor de una camelia o amapola para fines diferentes de un regalo lleno de buenos deseos para alguien más.

La campanilla de la puerta le hace girar de cara al mostrador. Hay un joven alto, lleno de runas que el glamour no le cubre, de pie ante sus grises ojos. Aprieta las manos tras su espalda, mientras trata de componer la mejor de sus sonrisas. Su mueca no es correspondida.

Los azules ojos recorren el lugar, antes de detenerse a mirar con atención los lirios amarillos.

Alec sabe que fue ahí donde Magnus compró esas flores que jamás le llegó a dar, escondiéndolas tras las bolsas de comida para después hacerlas desaparecer con un chasquear de sus dedos, mientras le seguía abrazando arrodillado en el suelo. El nefilim ha comenzado a desarrollar un repudio hacia las flores, sin importar el tipo ni el color que sea. Cada vez que mira una, espera ver un cadáver pequeño, abandonado y aniñado que haga compañía a la planta en cuestión. Las flores ahora son un mensaje de muerte que se cuela en sus sueños y le inundan la cabeza de profecías de un psicópata que juega a amar y a destruir.

Cierra los ojos un momento, tratando de tragar las náuseas del perfume que desprende el lugar. Y llevándose una mano al vientre, siente algo pesado acomodarse entre sus intestinos. Alec se aleja un poco de los lirios. Ha creído ser capaz de comprarle un ramo a Magnus, pero las detesta. Se muerde el labio. No puede ni siquiera tocarlas.

—¿Son para alguien en especial?

Hay un chico pelirrojo de pié al otro lado del mostrador, que esconde su rostro tras la mata roja de su cabello. Es más bajo que él, y tiene unos enormes ojos como gotas de plata líquida en los que Alec se ve reflejado cuando atiende a su mirada. Las puntas de sus orejas sobresalen; no cabe duda de que es un hada. Alec niega alejándose de él, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos y el rechazo pintando una línea en sus labios.

—Sólo miro.

El pelirrojo asiente, alejándose, dándole un espacio que Alec mentalmente agradece, pues aún no se siente muy cómodo con extraños invadiendo su espacio vital. La campana suena por segunda vez. Un alto hombre de anchos hombros y largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta entra en la tienda; se acomoda los lentes de pasta gruesa y les regala una pequeña sonrisa. Neo lo reconoce como el cliente de las rosas, que le han llegado tan solo unos minutos atrás.

—Su pedido ya está. Solo necesito que me firme para enviarlo hasta la dirección que me dio.

Neo camina tras la barra, buscando las hojas de paquetería y el formulario de envío. El hombre, que casi mide dos metros, se posiciona junto a Alec, con una sonrisa grande y los ojos miel fijos en los azules del nefilim. El cazador no le toma en cuenta, se está mentalizando para ser capaz de cargar el ramo de lirios hasta su apartamento. Siente que Magnus no tiene la culpa de su recién adquirida aversión a las flores; piensa además que las flores siempre han sido un lindo detalle, incluso antes de que el anónimo agresor viniera a mancillar su significado, un detalle que el brujo no deja de resaltar. Magnus está lleno de viejas costumbres, de cortejos descarados, y de símbolos de amor sin palabras con colores, olores y piedras preciosas. Habla un idioma antiguo con el relatar de sus sentimientos entre abrazos en la cama y besos sobre la frente.

—Los claveles rojos son hermosos en esta época. —El hombre se inclina agarrando uno y jugando con él. Ha cortado la distancia que los separa, aunque Alec apenas si lo ha notado. Hay un olor familiar que le mantiene calmado. Sus ojos se alzan mirando al hombre con rastros de barba y hoyuelos en las mejillas—. ¿No crees que deberían estar así, para siempre? Vivas, hermosas, congeladas en el tiempo. —El nefilim asiente, casi embobado con el hipnótico movimiento de la flor entre los gruesos dedos. La llamada de Neo al hombre rompe el hechizo bajo cuyo influjo tiene sosegado a Alec. Camina los tres pasos que los separan—. Nos veremos después. —Se inclina. El tallo del clavel cae al suelo, y sólo queda el capullo de la flor, que al final es depositada sobre la oreja del cazador.

Alec se queda quieto, sintiendo la humedad de los pétalos rozarle la delicada piel del lóbulo, mientras el hombre carga a la cuenta una docena de claveles rojos que quedan sobre la barra, dedicados al dueño de los ojos azules más hermosos que ha visto nunca.

…

…

…

"Alexander no ha regresado a casa".

El mensaje de fuego se desvanece ante los ojos de Jace. Son más de las dos de la mañana. Alec tiene más de catorce horas sin aparecer. Han encontrado su anillo familiar, el que recuerda que es un Lightwood, tirado al pie de las escaleras del piso de Brooklyn. Magnus ha perdido los estribos después de que su hechizo de rastreo le rebotara en la cara, con una docena de claveles rojos llegando hasta él para burlarse de su fracaso. Se ha desplazado hasta la florería. Neo ha explicado a trompicones, ante la furia poco controlada del brujo y la histeria de Isabelle secundando una demanda, cómo vio al nefilim partir de su tienda de la mano de su cliente de las rosas. Les ha dado la dirección, que ha resultado ser un simple edificio de oficinas.

La entrega de flores fue recibida en la puerta principal, pero todos los ocupantes del edificio han asegurado no haber visto jamás a un hombre de cuarenta años, de dos metros de estatura, con cabello largo y lentes. El pánico hace acto de presencia cuando la muda de ropa que Alec vistió el día de su desvanecimiento aparece en las puertas del santuario. Maryse pone en marcha una misión de búsqueda y rescate, con la calma quemando en sus entrañas y el amor de madre haciéndole sudar frío.

El amanecer llega. Con un Magnus desvelado, rodeado de los siempre fieles nefilim ocupando su apartamento, y con Jace en la entrada del Bronx, cayendo de rodillas con la runa de parabatai ardiéndole en el bajo vientre, con el terror congelándole ahí mismo hasta la médula, en medio de la oscuridad, lejos del instituto, de Clary, de Alec y de la esperanza.

…

…

…

—Has estado ahí. Desde el primero hasta el último

Hay una voz cerca de su oído. Siente sus brazos sujetos a un largo trozo de metal; sus rodillas se mantienen flexionadas con los tobillos rozándole los muslos, ante una corta cadena de cuero que le mantiene de piernas abiertas. Abre un poco los ojos. Una enorme mano retira el cabello de su frente con ternura. Se siente un poco mareado, casi como si recién emergiese de un sueño. Unos labios le rozan el cuello, con besos de mariposa. Alec quiere girarse. Se aplasta contra una plancha metálica y fría. Su estómago se contrae, concordando con el ruidito de molestia que escapa de su boca.

Unos dientes se han clavado con saña en su hombro. Siente un líquido tibio resbalando por su piel. Sabe que es sangre.

—Sabía que me encontrarías, Maxwell. —Alec nota unas enormes manos en su costado, dedos ajenos enterrándose entre sus costillas—. Practiqué, como en ese manga que me diste, ¿recuerdas? Aún lo mantengo. —Las manos bajan y suben, deteniéndose en las caderas y en los pectorales—. Has crecido tanto, Maxwell. No eres como esos otros niños que me amaron y luego me dejaron. Tú eres diferente. Siempre me fuiste fiel, siempre fuiste a mi tienda a verme, a leer manga conmigo. A jugar. Tan hermoso...

Alec se retuerce en ese contacto. Las palabras le llegan lejanas, como una sátira que no entiende. Respira con dificultad. Hay algo que se le clava en el hueso de la cadera. Su runa parabatai es remarcada por el filo de un bisturí. Alec solo siente una leve punzada, no tanto la herida que secciona con un corte su carne.

—Te esperé por tanto, tanto tiempo. Sabía que no me abandonarías. Tú no. Nos faltó terminar ese dibujo, el del ninja que querías. —Hay brazos rodeándole, y un rostro enterrado en su cuello—. Te lo daré todo, Max. Todo lo que desees lo haré realidad.

Alec mira de forma borrosa cómo unas enormes alas de murciélago se despliegan del cuerpo que le tiene aprisionado contra la plancha. Hay algo haciendo clic en su cerebro. Ése hombre... él... que lo llena de una lluvia de pétalos de rosas amarillas desde lo alto. No es solo El Jardinero del Bronx; es también un brujo. El dueño de la tienda donde Max compraba su manga. Y a la cual nunca pudo regresar. Lo está confundiendo con su hermano, ahora lo entiende. Lo entiende. Por eso esos niños tenían ese aire parecido al más pequeño de los Lightwood. Lo estaba buscando a él. Los estaba probando, bocados previos que eran la antesala del turno de su hermano menor. Lo quiere. Ese brujo está enamorado de Max.

Alec trata de concentrarse, trata de mirar a través de esa lluvia amarilla de intoxicante olor hacia esos ojos miel que brillan de éxtasis. El agresor de los difuntos niños está seguro de que él es Max. Alec piensa que está bien. Que está bien que Max ya no esté en ese mundo, que ya no tenga que verlo ni permanecer en él si su destino era encontrarse con ése psicópata con tintes de pedófilo y cuadro de asesino serial. Alec casi suspira de un alivio que nunca creyó que pudiera relacionar con la muerte del pequeño. Alivio porque su hermano se halle lejos, a salvo, en un lugar mucho mejor, lejos, bien lejos de ése loco.

Cuando la última rosa cae, Alexander ya tiene las manos libres. Con sus muñecas sangrando por la fricción de metal y piel, rompe la cadena de sus tobillos al estirar las piernas y se levanta de un salto, esquivando la mano que trata de hacerle regresar a su posición.

Se planta en modo de defensa listo para atacar, sacudiendo la cabeza y causando así que el clavel enganchado en la parte posterior de su oreja caiga al suelo, intentando recordar todos esos días de entrenamiento con Jace y sus saltos extraordinarios. Las enormes alas del brujo se extienden; una ráfaga de viento empuja momentáneamente al cazador, haciendo que levante el brazo para cubrirse el rostro del golpe de aire.

Un rayo rojo pasa muy cerca de su pierna izquierda. Alec da un salto hacia atrás. Un nuevo rayo le hace girar hasta apoyarse contra la plancha de metal para impulsarse desde ahí. Estira el brazo, enganchando la punta del ala del brujo que se mantiene a un metro del suelo, disparando un rayo tras otro. Le ha desestabilizado el equilibrio a la vez que ha comenzado a gritar sobre traición y amor. Alec continúa corriendo, buscando con la mirada su ropa, ya que está desnudo. Su cuchillo serafín está en su pantalón, de momento fuera de su alcance, y esa es la única arma con la que cuenta.

Alec llega hasta el final de esa habitación, topándose con pared. El brujo le alcanzado, batiendo las alas, el nefilim se estira, da un salto y clava sus dedos en las plumas blancas del ala izquierda. Esta se sacude de su agarre con tanto ímpetu que lo impulsa hacia adelante, haciendo que sus piernas se enreden, por los erráticos movimientos y que casi pierda el equilibrio. Siente unos brazos rodearle el cuerpo por la espalda. Levantándolo en el proceso, pasan por debajo de sus axilas y le pega contra ese tórax

—Eres mío.

Y la voz, que se impone dominante, arranca de los labios del cazador una mueca. Echa los brazos hacia atrás, aprisionando los anchos hombros del hombre y usando el contrapeso para derribar al brujo. Alec lanza otra patada hacia atrás, desestabilizando y lanzando lejos de sí a su agresor. El brujo da una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados en el aire. Su cabeza rebota contra el suelo. Alec no alcanza a esquivar el rayo que le golpea de lleno en el pecho. Mientras escucha la voz del castaño que repite "mío, mío, mío" como una letanía demente, un disco rayado que se repite con más fuerza, con más furia en unos gritos roncos y perniciosos, Alec cae sentado con un dolor explotando bajo sus costillas y expandiéndose sobre su caja torácica. El brujo está de pie de nuevo, con la cabeza sangrándole y esa sonrisa de hoyuelos que ahora al nefilim se le antoja maníaca hendiendo de oreja a oreja su rostro. Extiende una mano y la enreda en el cuello de Alec; lo levanta a pulso y en volantas, cortándole la sangre a su cerebro.

—Max, yo sé que no has querido hacer eso. Sé que aun con todo me lo merezco, por estar con esos otros. Pero siempre fuiste el único. Eres el único. Ellos no han significado nada. —La voz se escucha angustiada, casi como un ruego. El brujo es incapaz de entender que Max no le haría daño. Él era un niño bueno, pacífico. El brujo sólo ve al niño de enormes lentes que le resbalan por la respingona nariz y su abundante cabello oscuro cayéndole por encima de los ojos. Su amado Max, de voz aguda e incomprendido, igual que él. El único que podría entenderle, amarle—. Maxwell... Max, mírame, soy yo. Erebor. ¿Es que no me reconoces? —Alec comienza a toser. Se revuelve en ese puño de hierro que comprime su tráquea. Está seguro de que su cuerpo es lento, que reacciona despacio. Su sistema está inundado de veneno de adelfa, aunque eso el nefilim aún no lo sabe—. ¡Que me mires! —Jadea el brujo, furioso. Y Alec lo intenta, intenta mirar a ese hombre perdido en sus fantasías mentales, con los ojos dilatados y el rostro rojo.

Alec abre la boca, tratando de decir algo. No obstante, un sonido metálico, seguido de un gruñido ronco, se le adelanta. Alec deja de sentir la presión sobre su cuello; cae al suelo. Lo último que ve antes de perder el conocimiento es el látigo de Isabelle, y los ojos ambarinos de Magnus plagados de miedo.

…

…

…

Magnus duerme con el rostro apretado contra el colchón y la cabeza de Alec acomodada en su regazo. Presidente Miau intenta colarse de vez en cuando hasta la almohada. En tales ocasiones el moreno lo devuelve a su sitio, alejándolo de un durmiente Alexander con moretones en forma de dedos, conformando un macabro collar entorno a su cuello y cicatrices repartidas con generosidad en los costados, el torso y los muslos.

Magnus aprieta los labios y se lleva las manos a los cabellos, jalándolos con desesperación. Ese bastardo... debió de arrancarle a trozos la piel, despellejarle vivo con hechizos de curación rápida que le permitieran infringirle una y otra vez el dolor causado. Sus gritos serían música celestial para sus oídos. Una mano sobre su muñeca le hace ponerse en guardia al momento.

—Me gusta tu cabello.

Alec le mira con los párpados caídos y una media sonrisa aleteando en la orilla de sus labios. Magnus siente ganas de golpearlo por haber desaparecido, siente deseos de morderlo para castigarlo por toda la preocupación que casi le ha vuelto loco durante las últimas horas y gritarle una que otra verdad ante ese imán que tiene para caer en manos de psicópatas. Pero no lo hace, porque los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, y antes de que venga a darse cuenta ya está gateando sobre la cama, tomando al cazador por los brazos y murmurando con una voz que baila entre la dignidad y las ganas de quebrarse. Le dice muchas cosas. Lo estúpido que es, lo feliz que está por tenerlo de vuelta, y cuánto lo ama.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Magnus niega con la cabeza, apretándolo más contra su pecho. Alec entiende que el moreno no quiere hablar en ese momento acerca de esas terribles y agotadoras horas, y él tampoco está muy seguro de querer tocar el tema. Todo le parece más el despertar de una pesadilla que dos semanas plagadas de muerte, sangre y angustia. Sus brazos se aferran a la espalda del brujo y hunde su cabeza ante los besos que Magnus reparte en su cabello, con suspiros de alivio y ruiditos de satisfacción.

Alec mira por encima del hombro del otro justo en el momento en que Jace traspasa el dintel de la puerta al verle despierto. Isabelle corre para unirse a ese abrazo que debería ser solo de pareja, pero que tanto su hermana como él necesitan. Alec decide sin ápice de duda guardarse las cosas que el loco de Erebor le dijo acerca de Max. Su hermana no necesita oír los delirios de un asesino, mucho menos si tienden a querer manchar la memoria de su hermano menor.

Isabelle se cuelga de su cuello, haciéndose un lugar entre Magnus. Simon, de pie al lado de Clary y Jace, le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza. Y Alec piensa con ese olor de sándalo envolviéndolo, con la calidez de los brazos de su hermana rodeándolo y de vuelta a ese piso, que todo ha terminado.

Alec no tiene ni idea de lo equivocado que está.


End file.
